


xmas

by pigeonv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Japan, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Park Chanyeol Needs a Hug, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Una navidad más lejos de casa, pero cerca de lo que más ama en el mundo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	xmas

Observar el cruce de peatones en la estación de Shibuya era algo que les gustaba hacer. Se sentaban en algún lugar, con una lata de café y algún pan, para ver todo el caos. Los segundos más caóticos de los que puedes ser testigo. Chanyeol solía comparar aquel montón de personas con un cardumen, cientos de personas casi colisionando entre ellas, corriendo de un lado al otro, algunos tomándose fotografías entre aquel tumulto mientras la luz roja duraba. Estar adentro era otro tipo de experiencia, si era la primera vez que estabas en Japón podría ser bastante extraño, pero Chanyeol pensaba que todas las personas deberían de experimentar aquella sensación de desorientación que Shibuya ofrecía.

Baekhyun estaba a su lado, con un grueso abrigo color marrón, el cubre bocas blanco resaltando contra el negro de su cabello, los ojos brillantes observando a las últimas personas corriendo justo antes de que las calles se vaciaran y los carros comenzaran a avanzar de nuevo a la llegada de la luz verde del semáforo.

El viaje de invierno de ese año se sentía silencioso, tal vez Baekhyun tenía dudas sobre decir lo que pensaba, ¿o era Chanyeol quién se sentía así? Desde que llegó a Japón ambos se sentían a la espera de algo, Chanyeol sabía perfectamente las palabras que tenía que pronunciar, pero no eran tan fáciles a pesar de que aquello sería una confesión que los dos llevaban esperando cerca de cuatro años. Porque estaba seguro de que Baekhyun también se sentía igual, tal vez si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior las cosas hubiesen sucedido naturalmente, como Chanyeol las tenía planeadas.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

\- Si quieres -respondió bajándose el cubre bocas y tomando un poco de su lata de café.

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, después de unos metros Baekhyun entrelazó su mano con la suya como siempre hacía, por un momento Chanyeol pensó que no lo haría. A pesar de que ambos tenían guantes, el simple hecho de tener la mano de Baekhyun entre la suya era un alivio, le gustaba tener calidez extra, y que, cuando quería caminar más lento o cambiar de dirección le apretara suavemente, Chanyeol entonces sabía que debía de dejarse guiar por un momento, Baekhyun conocía más Tokio, después de todo vivía en la ciudad un tercio del año.

Antes de seguir su camino Baekhyun dijo que necesitaba fumar, así que se detuvieron en una zona para fumadores, casi no había personas, unas dos chicas de pie atendiendo llamadas telefónicas de trabajo, y un hombre recargado contra la pared viendo a la nada. La noche era fría en Tokio y Chanyeol podía comprender la necesidad de dejarse llenar con algo cálido la boca y observar algo más que vaho salir de entre sus labios cuando nevaba.

Se sentaron en la banca y ayudó a Baekhyun a encender el cigarro, le vio mover las piernas nervioso, con la vista fija en la punta ardiente del cigarro cada que inhalaba.

\- Cuando vuelvas a Seúl dile a tu madre que deje de enviarte conmigo cada que estés triste por pasar una navidad solo, deberías estar con ella.

\- Tiene a Yoora -le dijo sonriente-. Los niños disfrutan mucho estando con mi madre también.

\- Apuesto a que desearían tener a su tío _el divertido_ junto a ellos.

\- No importa, de todas maneras mi mamá piensa que llevamos tiempo saliendo.

Baekhyun soltó una pequeña carcajada, inhaló una vez más del cigarro y regresó la vista al cielo. Pronosticaban nevadas para los próximos días, pero Chanyeol dudaba que lo hiciera en navidad.

\- Extrañarme es mejor que pasar una patética Navidad a mi lado, Chanyeol.

\- Estar contigo me hace feliz, desearía que te pusiera de la misma manera.

Silencio. Baekhyun desvió la mirada, nuevamente concentrándose en terminar aquel cigarro para poder continuar su camino.

***

Algunas calles de Tokio eran tan angostas que apenas podían moverse. Estaban rodeados de bares y karaokes. Algunos establecimientos tan pequeños que lo único que había adentro era una barra y diez asientos para quien estuviera tan necesitado de tomar una copa acompañando de otras personas que posiblemente jamás volvería a ver en su vida. El anonimato que se manejaba en aquellos lugares pequeños era el máximo, entrabas y te sentabas, pronto un sake caliente se encontraba frente a ti, en ocasiones los dueños recibían entregas nocturnas de licor y otras cosas, nadie hablaba mucho, eran personas coincidiendo en un barrio en busca de la calidez que les daba el alcohol en aquel frío invierno.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres cenar algo antes? -Le preguntó a Baekhyun quien ya iba por su segundo trago de sake, comía de a poco el otoshi que le habían servido casi al instante de sentarse en la barra.

\- No, todavía me siento lleno después de la comida.

El local tenía adornos rojos y las luces que se reflejaban de su interior hacían que todo a su alrededor tomara esa coloración, el sake dentro de los recipientes brillaba cristalino, el cabello de Baekhyun parecía absorber todo a su alrededor. Ahí lo vio sonreír divertido por primera vez en aquella víspera de navidad. Un par de chicas comenzaron una plática alegre con Baekhyun y Chanyeol solamente se dedicaba a escuchar, entendiendo parcialmente algo de lo que decían. Varias veces lo vio regresar a verlo, luego hacer señas a las chicas para decirles que no a algo.

\- No podemos hacer eso -le entendió mientras subía un poco la voz, el japonés de Baekhyun era casi perfecto-. Verán chicas, él es mi novio, lo siento.

Las chicas no parecieron intimidarse por las palabras de Baekhyun, siguieron sugiriendo algunas cosas, Chanyeol imaginó más o menos por donde iba el asunto y se le acercó para decirle su opinión al oído.

\- Si tú no quieres, yo podría hacerme cargo de ellas.

\- ¿En serio quieres jugar hoy? -El tono de voz de Baekhyun denotó que ya no estaba de buen humor, Chanyeol le sonrió habiendo ganando aquella batalla que nunca pidió.

Estaba celoso y si no salían de ahí acabaría golpeando a las dos chicas insistentes después de un par de rondas de sake más. Pidió la cuenta y pagó, luego se levantó sin decirle nada a Baekhyun, lo esperó un momento afuera del bar y en unos minutos lo sintió de pie junto a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Por la expresión de Baekhyun era obvio que estaba molesto-. Yo no te pedí que me las quitaras de encima.

\- Creo que me cansé de que todas las chicas te quieran comer, es todo.

Baekhyun comenzó a caminar, el flujo de personas parecía incrementar conforme la noche avanzaba. Había grupos de amigos, trabajadores recién salidos de la empresa buscando un poco de relajación, algunos otros vomitaban en una esquina mientras alguien les daba palmaditas en la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué les dijiste que somos novios?

\- ¿Por qué? -Baekhyun se detuvo, en medio de aquellos callejones y, fue una suerte, que casi nadie pasara por ahí porque hubiesen acabado provocando tráfico y unas cuantas docenas de groserías-. ¿No es lo que dices siempre? Que todo mundo piensa que estamos saliendo, ¿qué importa si se lo digo a dos chicas borrachas que jamás volveremos a ver?

\- Me importa -dijo Chanyeol envalentonado por el sake que antes habían estado bebiendo-. Me importa porque quiero que sea cierto, Baekhyun. Lo sabes…

\- Lo de anoche no debió de haber pasado, ambos estábamos borrachos y…

Chanyeol no dejó que siguiera hablando, lo atrajo a él en un abrazo, Baekhyun pareció paralizarse, se quedó quieto, tenso y visiblemente nervioso. Chanyeol bajó sus manos por su espalda, lo sintió suspirar y ocultarse entre su pecho.

\- Lo de anoche pasó, Baek. No podemos cambiarlo, lo recuerdo y tú también. El alcohol no fue nada más que un impulsor.

\- Cállate.

Se separó de él y siguió caminando. Estaba tomando el camino a casa y Chanyeol no hizo más que seguirle de cerca. Sabía que cuando llegaran al departamento de Baekhyun volverían a caer en lo mismo, no había manera en la que sus cuerpos olvidaran las sensaciones de la noche anterior, era imposible volver a ser los mismos después de aquello. Pero Chanyeol no sabía si quería conformarse con una noche más con Baekhyun entre sus brazos, por más triste que le pusiera no tenerlo cerca, tenerlo solamente por momentos efímeros y, que Baekhyun consideraba errores, lo ponía más triste.

***

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Baekhyun sintieron un golpe de calidez casi instantáneamente. Ambos se descalzaron y Chanyeol fue directo a cambiarse de ropa, pero terminó dándose un baño rápido. Al salir se encontró con un Baekhyun sentado en el suelo, las piernas dentro del kotatsu y una lata de cerveza sobre la mesa. El festival navideño musical estaba siendo transmitido y Baekhyun tarareaba alguna canción de Jung Seung Hwan.

Chanyeol fue al refrigerador por una cerveza y regresó para sentarse en el sofá, The Fool seguía siendo interpretada a través de la pantalla, la cerveza fría le lastimó el pecho, aunque su estómago agradeció lo fresco. Baekhyun comía cacahuates con cara aburrida.

Otra noche buena juntos, una navidad más. ¿El próximo año sería capaz de decirle a su mamá que dejara de comprar su boleto de avión como regalo?

\- ¿Por qué ponen canciones tan tristes hoy? -Baekhyun cambió el canal, las noticias sobre economía parecían más interesantes que cualquier festival musical o película chusca navideña.

\- Baekhyun…

\- ¿Qué?

\- El próximo año no regresaré.

Silencio. Silencio era lo único que obtenía cuando intentaba marcar una distancia. Chanyeol supo desde el principio que no quería ser solamente su amigo y Baekhyun parecía corresponderle hasta que algo le hizo cambiar de opinión, no sabía qué. Todo había cambiado luego de la primera vez que Baekhyun conoció a su familia.

\- Está bien -dijo tomando lo que restaba de su cerveza y levantándose para ir a buscar otra lata.

Chanyeol se dirigió a la habitación, se acostó en la cama todavía pensativo, con el celular en la mano, pero incapaz de mandar un mensaje a nadie, no quería preocupar a Kyungsoo esa noche, su amigo tenía suficiente con escucharlo sufrir el resto del año y no quería hacerle tomar un avión con destino a Japón en navidad como hacía tres años.

Tenía que ser, por fin, capaz de juntar toda su mierda personal y terminar con todo aquello. Amaba a Baekhyun, lo amaba y eso nada podía cambiarlo. Se lo diría, aunque eso implicara ser interrumpido mil veces en un intento de que las palabras no salgan de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos un momento, esperaría por Baekhyun.

***

Algo lo despertó en medio de la noche, el reloj marcaba las dos con quince de la madrugada, Baekhyun no estaba acostado en su cama y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido mientras lo esperaba.

Un sollozo proveniente del balcón, Chanyeol vio el inconfundible humo del cigarro desapareciendo conforme el viento se lo llevaba. Se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, Baekhyun lloraba, era un llanto controlado, pero igual de doloroso de ver. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, su rostro mostraba resignación, dejó el cigarro casi terminado sobre el cenicero que tenía sobre el barandal. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Chanyeol no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Baekhyun continuó llorando y quería preguntarle qué pasaba, pero no estaba seguro si se encontraba listo para contarle.

\- Estoy aquí, Baekhyun… estoy aquí.

\- Ese es el problema, idiota.

Chanyeol le sonrió, pasando sus pulgares por sus mejillas en un intento por limpiarle las copiosas lágrimas. Baekhyun sollozó una vez más y cerró los ojos. Chanyeol se acercó a él y lo besó. Sus labios suaves y fríos contra los suyos, el ligero sabor a cigarro en su saliva, sus palmas contra su cuello cálido, las manos de Baekhyun que se aferraron a su espalda.

\- Te amo, Baekhyun -le dijo cuando se separaron en busca de aire, al inhalar se dio cuenta que tenía las fosas nasales resecas y dolía el contacto del aire helado con la piel, pero no importaba porque lo había dicho, Baekhyun por fin había escuchado las palabras-. Me gustas mucho, de verdad.

\- Chanyeol… -Baekhyun se separó de él-. No creo que esto esté bien.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de la noche.

\- ¿Por qué está mal? -No dejaría el tema hasta que Baekhyun lo rechazara con argumentos que sonaran coherentes-. ¿En serio no te gusto? Sé que tal vez lo de anoche fue un impulso, pero no sentí que fuera un error, sentí que ambos estábamos esperando a que pasara.

\- Te mereces algo mejor que yo, Chanyeol -dijo luego de un rato, tomó algunos pañuelos del buró y se limpió la nariz-. ¿Recuerdas la primera cena con tu familia a la que me llevaste? -Chanyeol asintió-. Yoora habló tantas cosas de ti, de cuando eras pequeño, de lo buen chico que eres… de cómo puedes ser fácilmente influenciado por tus propios sentimientos o lastimado por las personas. Creciste rodeado de tanto amor, que me vi abrumado por mi propio pasado, me di cuenta que no era ni de cerca lo suficiente para estar con alguien como tú.

\- ¿Por eso quisiste incluso dejarme de hablar? -Baekhyun asintió con una sonrisa y las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos.

\- Eres tan amable, noble y guapo. Todos estos años supe lo que sentías por mí y traté de evitar pensar en ello, pero cuando te veía salir con alguien más siempre me encontraba teniendo celos y es tan patético.

\- Oye -Chanyeol se hincó delante de Baekhyun, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, las sintió frías y temblorosas-. Mi mamá piensa que eres una buena persona, siempre insiste en que deberíamos casarnos -Baekhyun sonrío haciendo que las lágrimas salieran impulsadas por el gesto.

\- Es porque tu madre es una persona muy dulce.

\- Y sabia.

Baekhyun se soltó de su agarre y subió sus manos para entornarle el rostro. Chanyeol agradeció el tacto de los finos dedos de Baekhyun contra su piel.

\- No lo sé, Chanyeol -dijo acariciando su cabello y luego dejando caer de nuevo sus manos contra sus piernas-. Ha dolido, ¿cierto? Amarme todo este tiempo… te he lastimado tanto incluso cuando el fin de todo esto era lo contrario.

\- No necesito alguien que me proteja, necesito alguien que quiera compartir este camino conmigo, que me ame y me de mimos cuando esté estresado por la universidad -Baekhyun soltó una pequeña carcajada-. Te quiero a ti, Byun Baekhyun. Porque eres todo lo que pude haber pedido en la vida, porque te amo y no pienso dejarte ir sin antes haber intentado que esto funcionara. No porque parezca que nada será fácil significa que no podamos intentarlo.

\- Yo también quiero amarte, Park Chanyeol -Baekhyun sonrío sincero por primera vez en aquella navidad, en medio de la habitación oscura iluminada pobremente con una lámpara de escritorio y Chanyeol no podía estar más eufórico, aunque su rostro reflejaba una calma extraordinaria.

\- Quiero que lo hagas.

La manera en la que sus labios se encontraron luego de todas aquellas palabras que confesaban su amor el uno por el otro fue casi como magia. Chanyeol podría considerar aquel beso como el primero, porque marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa para ambos, una que esperaba durara tanto como para permitirles compartir una vida juntos.

Le amaba tanto que dolía, pero el amor no tenía que sentirse bien todo el tiempo. Podría soportar toda clase de dolor si eso implicaba estar con Baekhyun y que le permitieran amarle. La noche anterior todo había sido rápido y descuidado, Baekhyun ni siquiera le permitió besarlo durante todo su desastre, esa vez se sentía diferente, ninguno quería apresurar las cosas.

\- Te amo, Chanyeol.

Y esas palabras bastaron para que toda su vida cobrara sentido. Baekhyun le besó tiernamente los labios, entrelazó sus dedos con sus cabellos y Chanyeol pareció olvidar todos sus problemas sólo por ese momento. Se sentía bien y quería tenerle entre sus brazos una vez más, sin tanto alcohol recorriendo sus venas, sin ningún arrepentimiento por la mañana.

Baekhyun le atrajo hacia él, rodeándole con las piernas todavía agachado en el suelo, hasta que Chanyeol se levantó para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, siguieron besándose sin detenerse, no podían tener mucho de eso, jamás podría tener demasiado de sus labios dulces y aquella lengua juguetona.

Le escuchó soltar un gemido profundo, ambos ya se encontraban bastante lejanos a esa habitación en medio de la metrópolis, lejos de los distantes cláxones que alcanzaban la ventana aun en el quinto piso. Sus mentes estaban abrumadas con las sensaciones del momento, el tacto de la piel contra sus dedos se sentía extrasensorial, irreal. Chanyeol le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja hasta que Baekhyun rio, no supo si por el dolor o aquello le provocaba un placer inexplicable, posiblemente era una mezcla de los dos.

Se quedaron sin ropa entre risas y besos, de un momento a otro Chanyeol pudo sentir el miembro excitado de Baekhyun contra su abdomen, se rozó contra el cuerpo de Baekhyun, dejando que sus miembros se acariciaran libremente. Los dedos de Baekhyun le recorrían la espalda y sus uñas le provocaban un sufrimiento agradable cuando se enterraban en su piel, contrastaba hermosamente con el placer de sus miembros rosándose y los jadeos de Baekhyun que se volvían cada vez más sonoros y lindos.

\- Te amo, Baekhyun -dijo cerca de su oreja, mientras bajaba lento por su cuello dejando besos húmedos y marcas de mordidas-. Te amo, demasiado.

\- ¿Cuántas veces más tienes que decirlo? -Baekhyun tomó su rostro entre sus manos, tímido de pronto-. Yo también te amo, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bajó besándole el pecho, alrededor del ombligo y el abdomen, bajó tanto que el miembro de Baekhyun le golpeó en el rostro, ambos rieron rompiendo la tensión del momento, pero en cuanto tomó entre sus manos el pene para lamerlo por la punta se sumieron en un silencio placentero. Baekhyun aguantó la respiración cuando su erección desapareció en la boca de Chanyeol.

\- Dios, te sientes tan bien, Chanyeol.

\- Anoche también te sentí muy bien -dijo sonriéndole, provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

Chanyeol volvió a concentrarse en lamer y succionar el miembro de Baekhyun. Se perdió con las caricias de los dedos de Baekhyun entre su cabello, los jadeos insistentes que sonaban como una melodía angelical. Sus dedos se internaron entre sus glúteos después de humedecerlos con su propia saliva, Baekhyun se impulsaba contra su mano, buscando que los tres dedos le llenaran por completo.

\- Si sigues así voy a venirme.

No le importaba, quería obsérvale llegar al orgasmo, movió los dedos dentro de él, buscaba estimular su próstata y, cada que presionaba en el lugar correcto, Baekhyun se hundía un poco más en el colchón, aferrándose a las sábanas y jadeando su nombre. Chanyeol lamió con maestría un par de veces, Baekhyun ya no pudo contenerlo más, eyaculó dentro de la boca de Chanyeol quien recibió todo aquel líquido espeso y amargo.

\- ¿Ha sido bueno? -Baekhyun asintió sonriente, Chanyeol se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios.

\- Hay condones en el cajón, creo.

Chanyeol se estiró para abrir el cajón, Baekhyun se acomodó un poco debajo de él. Lo miró fijamente cuadrar su pene y embonarle el delgado plástico que se deslizó sin ningún problema. Baekhyun tragó saliva con dificultad, se besaron una vez más, disfrutando del momento, ahora con los labios hinchados y doloridos por todas mordidas que habían dejado sin cuidado. Chanyeol dirigió su pene entre los glúteos de Baekhyun, se introdujo en él lento y fluidamente, conteniendo la respiración, haciendo vibrar el miembro de Baekhyun todavía sensible por su primer orgasmo.

\- Podríamos hacer esto por horas -Chanyeol le besó el cuello, luego la mandíbula-. He querido hacer tantas cosas contigo.

Baekhyun no respondió nada, Chanyeol comenzó a moverse, embestidas rápidas y profundas, su cuerpo no parecía querer perder más tiempo. Las piernas de Baekhyun lo abrazaron mientras masturbaba su pene excitado nuevamente. Chanyeol no quería pensar en cuantas personas más habían hecho sentir bien a Baekhyun, tan sólo imaginó que esa vez era especial para él, que era especial para ambos.

Llegó al orgasmo después que Baekhyun por segunda vez, Chanyeol se abrazó a él dando unas últimas embestidas, luego retiró su pene y se quitó el condón tirándolo al suelo sin cuidado. Se quedaron ahí acostados unos minutos, luego Baekhyun se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y lo abrazó todavía con el corazón acelerado y el pulso disparado en los oídos.

\- Tal vez debamos ir a dar un paseo por la tarde -dijo Baekhyun con los ojos cerrados-. No creo que pueda despertar para tener un desayuno.

\- ¿Te has cansado con tan poco? -Chanyeol bromeó divertido y lo sintió removerse indignado.

\- Es la vida real, ¿sabes? Es difícil incluso tener dos erecciones y no terminar agotado.

\- ¿Eso significa que soy bueno? -Baekhyun rio, luego se volteó para darle la espada, Chanyeol se abrazó a él.

Se arroparon con pereza y continuaron recostados platicando de lo que harían por la mañana, se quedaron dormidos con los dedos entrelazados. La navidad nunca había sido tan buena.

***

\- Tienes que estar bromeando.

Baekhyun ni siquiera abrió la puerta al balcón, la nieve seguía cayendo afuera, ambos acababan de despertar y ahora veían difícil agarrar valor para salir a la calle en medio de esa repentina nevada.

\- Hace mucho que no había una blanca navidad, ¿cierto? Es casi un milagro -dijo Chanyeol acercándose a la puerta y haciendo figuritas con lo empañado.

\- No podremos ir de compras, ni loco salgo para que se me congele el cabello y mis dedos se pongan morados.

\- Pidamos comida a domicilio y simplemente quedémonos a ver películas -sugirió, de todas maneras, tendría un día más para hacer las compras y elegir los regalos que llevaría de Japón a su familia y a Kyungsoo.

\- Seguro tardarán más en traerla -Baekhyun hizo un berrinche-. Pidamos ahora, rápido.

Baekhyun se alejó contento en busca de su celular, Chanyeol se quedó un poco más viendo como el barandal del balcón se seguía cubriendo de blanco, en el suelo había un poco de nieve y se preparó mentalmente para que Baekhyun le pidiera que la sacara antes de que la nevada acabara, se derritiera e inundara la casa.

\- ¿Coreana o tailandesa? -Le preguntó volviendo a la cama después de ir rápido al baño para dejar correr la corriente de agua y así el calentador comenzara a funcionar.

\- Coreana, doble de arroz y pide tteokbokki también.

Baekhyun le contestó un _okay_ cantarín y siguió tecleando en su celular. Tendrían una navidad más bien hogareña, pero igual de provechosa. El primer día de muchos juntos, en una blanca navidad.


End file.
